Typhon
Typhon,' '''a Titan with power over the wind, was sealed in the mountains after he was defeated by Zeus. Typhon was Titan God of Storm. Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, '''Typhon', also Typhoeus, Typhaon or Typhos was the son of Gaia and Tartarus, and the most deadly monster of Greek mythology. He was known as the "Father of All Monsters"; his wife Echidna was likewise the "Mother of All Monsters." Typhon attempts to destroy Zeus at the behest of Gaia, because Zeus had imprisoned the Titans. Typhon overcomes Zeus in their first battle, and tears out Zeus' sinews. However, Hermes recovers the sinews and restores them to Zeus. The titanic struggle between the two created massive earthquakes and tsunamis. Typhon is finally defeated by Zeus, who traps him underneath Mount Etna. Typhon was also the father of hot dangerous storm winds which issued forth from the stormy part of Tartarus. With Echidna, Typhon bore thousands of monsters of Greek myth, including the Hydra, Cerberus, Chimera, and Sphinx. Typhon was described in pseudo-Apollodorus, Bibliotheke, as one of the largest and most fearsome of all creatures. His human upper half reached as high as the stars. His hands reached east and west and had a hundred dragon heads on each. His bottom half was gigantic viper coils that could reach the top of his head when stretched out and made a hissing noise. His whole body was covered in wings, and fire flashed from his eyes. This physical appearance was enough to scare all the gods into hiding by transforming themselves into animals. In Greek mythology, Typhon is not a Titan but a different class of creature; the mistake is understandable, however, as he is mostly mentioned as an avenger for their defeat. In The God of War Series God of War II Typhon was a Titan who was imprisoned within Mount Etna by Zeus during the Great War and given a ring, which was then used to chain up Prometheus, thereby keeping him still for the ravenous eagle. Overtime he developed a strong hatred for the Gods due to his imprisonment. After Gaia had instructed Kratos to travel to Typhon's Cavern, using the Pegasus, Typhon refused to see Kratos. As if the mountain came to life, Typhon's hand grasped Pegasus, forcing Kratos to descend down into the mountain. Angered by Kratos’ very appearance, the Titan showed his unwillingness to help Kratos and even attempted to kill the former god, but as his arms were still trapped inside the mountain, he had to resort to using his breath to blow the Spartan off the ground and into the caverns below. Kratos had no choice but to walk on some rocky paths while still trying to avoid Typhon's blows. After passing these paths, he lifted another huge rock in order to make a path to Typhon's face and then leaped to his left eye, stabbing it several times and ripping out Typhon's Bane, a wind bow that contained Typhon's powers. The titan tried to give a last powerful blow, but Kratos shot his other eye using the bane, rendering him blind. Furious, blindness didn't prevent Typhon from trying to kill Kratos, as he continued to try to blow the Spartan away. Before Kratos left the icy caverns, Typhon cursed him by telling him he would pay for what he had done. Finally, Kratos freed the Pegasus from Typhon’s grasp using Rage of the Titans. God of War III Typhon did not aid his fellow Titans in battle on Mount Olympus. The Titan has presumably remained trapped in his cave, with no clear idea of what has happened outside. It is possible that he perished due to the chaos that ravaged the world or because he was born after the great war he ceased to exist after Gaia was brought to the future. After Kratos fell into the blood pool, when in his own psyche, Typhon's voice is heard, exclaiming "You will pay for that, Kratos". Powers and Abilities Being the Titan of wind, Typhon possessed the power to control massive amounts of it, as well as being Immortal and Invincible. He could blow strong gusts of icy wind and use magic to create tornadoes. How exactly Typhon's Bane was placed into his eye is unknown. Trivia * In God of War II and God of War III, Typhon is voiced by Fred Tatasciore, who also voices many other characters in the series. * Typhon was imprisoned within a volcano, and its eruptions were said to be his fiery breath. * Though addressed as being a "Titan" in God of War II, Typhon was not a Titan in real mythology; merely a ferocious monster whom Gaia had given birth to long after giving birth to the twelve Titans. In other versions, he was said to be the god of windstorms and drought, but still a son of Gaia and Tartarus. * During Kratos' travel towards Typhon, Gaia also mentions her "Titan brother slumbers...", while in fact Typhon is neither a real Titan nor is he her brother; he is in fact Gaia's child. The term "brother" is likely used to refer to Typhon as kin rather than actual sibling. * Though Typhon is more along the lines of a fire monster in the original myths, it is possible that, for the purpose of the game, he was locked away in a frozen mountain and had his arms and body trapped in it to diminish his powers. * The Armor of Typhon appears in the multiplayer of God of War: Ascension. Gallery Titan typhon.jpg Typhon 1.png Typhon 10.png Typhon 6.png Typhon 7.png Armor of Typhon.png|Armor of Typhon Typhon.jpg Related Pages * Titans * Lair of Typhon * Typhon's Bane * Armor of Typhon Category:Titans Category:God of War II Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:God of War III Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Unknown Status Category:Greek Mythology Category:Living Characters